Daybreaker vs Chrysalis
by Samswordsman123
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle attacks Queen Chrysalis first rather than Princess Celestia, Twilight is poisoned. This enrages Celestia and causes her to transform into Daybreaker. Will the ponies be able to save both Twilight and Celestia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Twilight vs Chrysalis

Queen Chrysalis stood in the wedding hall of Canterlot.

"Soon we take Canterlot! And then all of Equestria!" she declared.

Princess Celestia watched the Queen with anger rising in her heart. The shock which had kept her frozen in place for a few moments finally wore off. This creature had turned her against Twilight Sparkle, her most faithful student. The words she'd spoken to Twilight had moments ago haunted her when Chrysalis had revealed her true self in front of her and all the gathered ponies haunted Celestia.

_"You have a lot to think about."_

Now Celestia realized she was the one that had a lot to think about. How could she have put a wedding over the threat to Canterlot? How could she not believe Twilight? She'd trusted that young unicorn with complete faith? Now… would Twilight even want to be her student anymore?

Celestia snarled, that would have to wait. Right now she had to do what she could to protect her subjects. She would defeat Queen Chrysalis and stop her before her invasion even began. And once the Queen and her minions were dealt with, Celestia would beg Twilight's forgiveness.

She was about to say to Chrysalis "No, you won't."

But Twilight beat her too it. The young unicorn stepped forward in front of Cadence, glaring at the Queen with a look of pure hatred.

"Not if I can help it!" Twilight declared. "You're gonna pay for turning my brother, friends, and mentor against me!"

Chrysalis growled and stepped toward Twilight. "You think you can defeat me by yourself, little pony?"

Twilight merely continued to glare at her. Her horn lit up as though she were about to fire a spell. Chrysalis brought magic up to her horn as well. Lavender light flew from Twilight's horn while evil green light shot from Chrysalis's. The green quickly began to push back the lavender, Twilight struggled under Chrysalis's power and, knowing instantly she couldn't match it head on… dove off to the side out of the way of the beam before it could reach her. She then fired another quickly, catching Chrysalis off guard. The Changeling Queen was knocked off her hooves but she hissed and was back up in an instant. However, being hit also caused something else to happen.

Shining Armor suddenly shook his head wildly. He looked around in confusion as he was free from the spell which had broken upon Chrysalis getting hurt.

"Huh? What?" he said. "What happened? Is the wedding over?"

"It is far from over!" Chrysalis roared. She flew up into the air, looking down at Twilight. They glared daggers into each other as both prepared to attack again.

Chrysalis shot another beam down at Twilight who teleported away. She reappeared directly above Chrysalis and fell on top of the Queen. Chrysalis was caught guard once again and fell towards the floor, but managed to pull herself back up.

"Get off of me!" she screamed flailing wildly in midair to throw Twilight off.

She managed to do so. Twilight fell with a yell and hit the floor. Chrysalis saw her chance and seized it, landing on top of Twilight and pinning her to the ground. She then opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into Twilight's neck. The young mare screamed as the onlookers gasped.

"Twilight!" Celestia yelled.

"Twiley!" Shining Armor screamed.

The two princesses present, Twilights friends and her brother, all ran to the bitten mare's side as Twilight cringed in pain, putting her hoof on the bite. She was in no danger of bleeding to death but there was definitely damage done beneath the surface.

Chrysalis flew off of Twilight and grinned sadistically.

"My venom hurts doesn't it?" she asked. "You'll be dead in a few hours."

Shining Armor took his sister in his hooves as she groaned.

"Twiley… Twiley I'm so sorry!" he said. "I was such a jerk to you! How could I kick my best mare out of my wedding?"

"It wasn't… argh! Your fault," she gasped through the pain. "She brainwashed you!"

Shining shook his head. He wasn't sure if it had really been him or not… and he didn't care. All that mattered now was that his sister was hurt. She was poisoned and according to Chrysalis would die in a few hours.

"We're sorry too, Twi," Applejack said. "We should have listened to you."

"I don't know what came over me, darling!" Rarity moaned as tears flooded her lovely eyes due to seeing her friend in pain. "Putting a royal wedding before a friends concerns!"

"Where did my Pinkie sense go when I needed it?"

"Some element of loyalty I am," Rainbow Dash's head fell.

"I'm supposed to be the element of kindness, I should have comforted you," Fluttershy said.

"Twilight… please forgive me!" Celestia let out filly like sobs as she looked down at her student. "I'm so sorry."

Twilight cringed as the venom flowed through her.

"I understand why you didn't believe me. I acted like jealous foal with my accusations. I didn't have any real proof and could have easily been mistaken. I thought I'd lost you all forever after you left."

"We were just mad at you darling!" Rarity choked out. "We weren't going to stop being your friends!"

"Now we could lose forever," Fluttershy said.

"No!" Shining Armor said, facing Chrysalis. "Please, is there a cure? I'll do anything… just tell me. I beg you!"

Chrysalis grinned at him.

"There is no cure for changeling venom! She's dead, and there's nothing anypony can do to stop it!"

Hearing this caused Shining Armor to lose hope. But Princess Celestia shook her head, the rage she'd felt earlier when she'd been about to attack the Queen returning tenfold.

"No! This cannot be! There must be a cure, and I will beat it out of you! If it is the last thing I do will save my faithful student!" Celestia said as her eyes turned red.

Then suddenly the princess of the sun became lit aflame. Her mane turned from being multicolored to single fiery orange. Her crown and necklace turned from gold to bright orange, and armor like metal appeared on her wings as well.

"Sweet Celestia! What has happened to you?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Celestia!" the new fiery pony scoffed. "Ha! That pony is no more! I am Daybreaker! And I shall burn this bug and her hive away!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Fiery Fight

Daybreaker took the air, her red eyes set on the one who'd poisoned the pony who was most important to her. Chrysalis looked at the flaming pony in shock, as did all the other ponies present.

"I never thought that Princess Celestia could turn into a horrible scary dark alicorn like Luna could," Fluttershy muttered as she hid behind Applejack. "Oh… I hope that she's not going to burn us or try to send us to the sun."

"You think we're gonna have to turn her back to herself like we did for Luna?" Applejack wondered aloud.

At that moment, Daybreaker's horn lit up bright red. But instead of a beam of magic, she sent out fire at Chrysalis. The changeling queen put up a green shield to fend off the attack, but the strength of Daybreaker's fire was too much and Chrysalis cried out in pain. She'd stopped enough of the flames to avoid being incinerated but she still caught fire. This forced her to stop, drop and roll, quenching the flames as she grunted in pain. Chrysalis then dove out of the way as Daybreaker sent another shot of fire at her, narrowly missing some of the wedding guests who screamed and ran. Recognizing the danger, all the guests fled from the hall to avoid being burned to a crisp.

Twilight groaned again in pain. Shining pulled his sister into a hug in an effort to comfort her.

"Worry about her later!" he said. "Come on, we need to get help for Twilight first! Hang on sis!" he added stroking her mane as she clenched her teeth.

"He's right!" Pinkie said, her tone unusually serious as she looked at her dying friend.

"Hang in there Twilight," Cadence said as she looked on the grown mare that she had once loved foalsitting for. "We're going to save you."

Twilight grunted through the pain and looked up at the pony that had been her beloved mentor Celestia with fear in her eyes, both for her own life and for her mentor. Shining Armor got his sister onto his back and carried her out of the wedding hall even as Daybreaker continued her assault. Her friends as well as Princess Cadence followed suit, hoping desperately to find a way to save Twilight on their own while Celestia (or Daybreaker, as she was now) dealt with the Queen of the Changelings.

Chrysalis's burn hurt. The pain angered her… this dark alicorn had dared to hurt her. Looking up at Daybreaker, Chrysalis saw the transformed princess cackle.

"Is that all you got? I expected a Queen to put up more of a fight!"

Chrysalis snarled. She needed to use her full strength against this dark alicorn if she was going to stand a chance. She called upon it, the strength she had acquired from consuming the love Shining Armor held for Princess Cadence. Her horn glowed brighter as she allowed the love she'd consumed to fuel her power.

Daybreaker prepared to attack once again. She shot another stream of huge flames at Chyrsalis who tried to counter with her beam. Though the attack looked puny compared to the inferno it went up against it was concentrated magic, and somehow pushed the flames back. Daybreaker was hit in her chestplate. She grunted, obviously in pain. Chrysalis grinned and flapped her crystal-like bug wings. The black Queen charged the flaming Princess in midair. The two monarchs collided, throwing hoof punches at each other. Chrysalis targeted Daybreaker's cheeks and the parts that weren't covered by the orange armor. She landed a blow, Daybreaker snarled and spun in midair, catching Chrysalis with her flaming tale.

Chrysalis cringed as she received another painful burn, though not nearly as bad as the last one. She flew back and kept her distance from the fire encrusted pony. Returning to firing spells at Daybreaker, she shot beams of her green magic. Daybreaker countered with more fire. Their spells canceled each other out. Chrysalis snarled, she needed more power. But how was she going to get it midbattle?

Then an idea occurred to her. She fed off other emotions besides love. Frustration, hatred, those would do. Not as tasty as love but they would make her stronger nonetheless.

Daybreaker prepared to attack again. Instead of countering and spending more of her magic, Chrysalis, turned and flew out of the hall out into the sky above Canterlot. Daybreaker followed with a cackle

"Scared of me are you? Well you should be! Because I am going to burn you slowly unless you tell me how to cure Twilight! If you do it now, I might consider sparing your life!" Daybreaker shouted.

Chrysalis scoffed.

"There is no cure! I was not lying when I told you that!" she said truthfully. "Even if there is a cure I am not aware of it! We have never had a need to cure any victims of their poisoning!"

Hearing this caused Daybreaker to scream, a mother's hopeless scream with the knowledge that they were going to lose their child.

"Then I shall burn you!"

Chrysalis felt the heat coming and managed to flap to the side as the flames missed her and hit the streets of Canterlot. Daybreaker fired more flames out in her rage, no longer caring about anything but destroying Chrysalis. The Queen could sense the emotions in her pursuer starting to fire up as she dodged three more attacks.

"Stay still and let me burn you, insect!" Daybreaker yelled.

Chrysalis grinned, feeling the frustration and hatred within Daybreaker as she soared high into the sky. This was her chance, she turned and faced the dark alicorn… just in time to put a shield to block an attack that would have hit her for sure. Daybreaker had managed to catch up with her and was now unleashing a bright yellow light from her entire body as though she herself were the sun. Chrysalis felt a large amount of fear at the display, but her green shield held out. The tops of buildings that Daybreaker's attack spread to were melted, exposing a few ponies that yelled, though fortunately for them the light didn't reach them as Chrysalis and Daybreaker. It was fortunate for them Chrysalis had taken this fight higher up, not that she cared about any ponies. But she could use this to her advantage, to further the emotions.

"Careful! You might hurt your subjects!" she called at Daybreaker.

The flaming alicorn looked down and saw the damage she had done to her own city. The hatred lessened in her eyes and was replaced with a look of regret. For a moment the flames of her mane and tail seemed to lessen in their intensity. Some of the mane even flicked with multiple colors, as though she were about to turn back into Celestia. Chrysalis grinned. With her opponent distracted, she flew in close and opened her mouth wide. Blue light, the color of sadness or regret (the current emotion her prey was currently feeling) flowed into Chrysalis's mouth. She felt the regret and saw the memories within the emotions of Daybreaker. The sight of putting her own subjects at risk, the frustration at chasing Chrysalis, her anger at the Queen for turning her against Twilight Sparkle, the guilt she held for not heading Twilight's warnings and no doubt breaking the unicorns heart , the fear she head of losing that same pony now that Chrysalis had poisoned her, as well as the motherlike love she felt for her student. But deeper in, there was something else. A feeling of personal betrayal not linked to Twilight Sparkle, in the form of Celestia's younger sister. Princess Luna.

An image of Luna's Dark Alicorn form entered Chrysalis's mind. Nightmare Moon who had attempted to overthrow her sister and plunge Equestria into Eternal Night.

Daybreaker gasped for breath, struggling to remain airborn after Chrysalis had drained her emotions. Chrysalis grinned at her.

"Oh, the sting of betrayal from one's own family! It hurts doesn't it? There is some part of you that wants Luna gone, so that you can have all the power to yourself. You were actually enjoying yourself somewhat when you had it all didn't you Celestia?" Chrysalis asked. "Well, too late! Because I am about to take it all! Canterlot, Equestria, and every pony in the land will be under my control!"

They resumed their battle. Chrysalis sent another green beam at Daybreaker whose shield broke like glass. The dark alicorn's rage was gone, replaced with a new emotion. Fear. Daybreaker went into full retreat, her strength drained from Chrysalis devouring her emotions, including her desire to kill the Queen. Chrysalis was surprised that Daybreaker was still able to even move at all. Usually devouring a creatures love left it so weak that they collapsed. It seemed alicorns were made of very powerful stuff. Still, it was only a matter of time before Chrysalis defeated her now.

With renewed confidence, Chrysalis gave chase. It was just like before, but now their roles were reversed. Chrysalis was the one firing spells at the retreating Daybreaker. Chrysalis fired spell after spell, Daybreaker managed to dodge a few. But unlike Chrysalis, she was weakened and Chrysalis soon caught her in the back. Daybreaker fell, landing on top of a burning building. Chrysalis grinned, soon those flames would reach her… and burn Daybreaker to a crisp. A fitting end for how someone who had been born from a fiery rage, which would result in her own destruction.

With her battle with Daybreaker over, Chrysalis turned and looked around. Canterlot was burning, but the shield around it still remained. Since Shining Armor had been broken free of her spell, his shield remained, and it was seemed to be getting stronger now. Chrysalis could see her minions put everything they had into breaking it. But the cracks they made were simply closing up again.

"Don't worry my faithful. I shall break this shield myself!" Chrysalis declared.

She gathered all the strength she'd acquired in Canterlot, the love Shining Armor had for Cadence, the malestorm of emotions from Daybreaker, and let it out into a single attack upon the shield. Shining Armor's protection spell cracked and shattered, allowing her changelings in at last. They swarmed upon the already burning city with glee. Chrysalis watched with satisfaction as her subjects began their attack.

Pegasus members of the Royal Guard immediately flew up to intercept the changelings. But Chrysalis's hive used their magic to their advantage, shooting down the pegasi before many of them could fly close enough. Unicorn guards on the ground tried firing magic up at them, which was more successful… but changelings were still able to fly and avoid the attacks.

Chrysalis watched as her hive drove back the royal guards.

"This day has been just perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small! Everypony I'll soon control, every stallion mare and foal. Who says a girl can't really have it all?"

She laughed maniacally, taking in smoke from the fires across Canterlot. This caused her to cough.

"Eh… more destruction than I'd planned," Chrysalis said once she finished coughing. "But Canterlot will soon be mine. Without their Princess to protect them, they will all be mine. I will have it all!"

"The only one who shall have it all is I!" a voice called behind Chrysalis.

Recognizing the voice, Chrysalis sighed. "Still alive Daybreaker? You just-"

Chrysalis stopped midsentence as she turned and saw her persistent opponent back on her hooves. She was burning brighter than before. Her body glowing, Chrysalis looked down into the building she had fallen into and saw that it was no longer aflame.

"What? How?"

Daybreaker cackled.

"In this form I can feed on fire and grow stronger from it just as you feed off love and emotions!" she told her. "Now with this fire I shall completely destroy you!" she declared.

Chrysalis snarled. "I grow tired of this! Just die already you fiery foal!"

Yet another green beam shot at Daybreaker, who put up a shield and blocked it with ease as she walked across the building that had once been burning. Chyrsalis's eyes when wide with terror as she realized the tables had turned yet again, and not in her favor. She'd just spent all of her extra power to break the shield around Canterlot for her subjects to enter… and Daybreaker had acquired new strength. The sun pony grinned and let out a breath of fire in the same manner that a dragon would.

Chrysalis flew out of the path of the powerful fire. She knew in an instant that her battle was lost. She couldn't defeat Daybreaker now that her extra power was gone. Flames shot at her and she screamed, flying off in another direction.

"Come back here! You call yourself a queen!"

A third chase erupted through Canterlot, Daybreaker sent fiery blast after fiery blast at Chrysalis, hitting various buildings in the city. It seemed she was so consumed by her desire to destroy the Changeling Queen that she didn't care about her subjects anymore. Chrysalis turned a corner around a building, and then did the same quickly. Daybreaker flew past her, and she let out a sigh of relief.

It seemed her only hope was to avoid the flaming alicorn, she had no chance of taking on Daybreaker now in a one on one fight.

_Wait, _Chrysalis thought. _In a one on one fight. _

She looked at the sky, and saw at that moment the shield surrounding Canterlot had finally been broken. Her army swarmed in. Chrysalis grinned, now was her chance.

"My subjects!" She called. "Your queen has need of you!"

A good amount of her minions heard her, and flew to her aid. Chrysalis came out of her hiding place and scanned the sky for the fiery shape that was Daybreaker. Soon she saw something bright in the distance that had to be her.

"Over here you hellhorse!" she shouted.

Daybreaker turned and saw the Queen and her minions coming.

"Get her!" Chrysalis ordered.

Her changelings shot beams of their magic at Daybreaker, who put a shield. Chrysalis added her own magic to the mix, but even all their powers together didn't seem to make a dent in the red aura protecting Daybreaker who merely laughed at their feeble attempts as she readied an attack behind her shield, somehow maintaining it at the same.

"You made a _grave _mistake coming to Canterlot and attacking my subjects. Enough, time to end this! Burn away!"

Daybreaker unleashed a wave of fire that flew across the air of Canterlot, Chrysalis put up a final shield, all the minions aiding her were incinerated while she was able to survive. Her shield prevented her from being roasted but she was still burned yet again. Chrysalis fell to the streets of Canterlot, in agonizing pain. She felt something heavy land on her and looked up to see Daybreaker glaring down at her with pure hatred.

"And now you shall die!" Daybreaker said.

Chrysalis opened her mouth, Daybreaker, thinking that Chrysalis intended to try and steal her strength again, put a hoof over her mouth. But instead of sucking, Chrysalis was trying to speak. Daybreaker heard mumbles and removed her hoof to allow Chrysalis to say her final words.

"Please! Please, I'll call off the attack! I'll find a way to save Twilight!" Chrysalis said, desperately. "Please sweet Celestia don't kill me!"

Daybreaker scoffed. "I am Daybreaker. Celestia is dead, and so are you!"

She sent a final beam of fire out, and turned Chrysalis to ash as the Changeling Queen screamed.

Daybreaker cackled. "I have saved Canterlot!"

Princess Luna, who was sleeping in her tower, awoke to the smell of smoke pouring through her windowl.

"Smoke?" she cried out in alarm, getting to her hooves. "What in my sister's name is going on?"

She looked outside her window, and saw to her horror that Canterlot was in flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath:

With a gasp, Luna flew off of her tower. What in her sister's name had been going on since she'd gone to sleep at 8 in the morning? She'd expected to arrive late at her adoptive nieces wedding celebration and party with them before having to do her duty of protecting ponies in their dreams once again. Apparently something very bad had happened in the last few minutes. So many buildings were on fire! Smoke was covering the sky. Ponies everywhere were running in the streets, and there were also strange buglike creatures attacking all of ponykind.

Seeing a family consisting of a stallion, mare, and their young filly being cornered in an alleyway caused Luna to soar down. She shot a beam of blue magic at one of the bug like creatures as they looked ready to pounce on the family of ponies. The other bugs looked up and saw the princess of the night coming down on them. She managed to hit another one while the remaining three flew up at her. Luna surrounded herself in a sphere of magic in the same shape of her moon. The bug creatures hit her shield, hissing and snarling at her as they attempted to bash it in. Luna simply smirked at them and flapped her wings as she directed it so that her assailants backs were to the ground. She pinned the bugs to the ground, she could have squashed them then and there but didn't. Instead she backed off, lowering her shield and flying backwards before using another of her dream magic. The magic to put others to sleep.

A mist traveled from her horn toward the bugs who took one breath of it and immediately fell asleep. Luna then turned her attention to the family that had almost been attacked.

"Is everypony alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes, thank you princess," the father said.

The young filly meanwhile, sobbed. "I was so scared! I thought we were all going to die!"

Luna approached the filly and put a hoof around her. "There there little one, its going to be alright. Come, follow me. I will lead you to safety."

She lead the family back out of the alley and among the streets, looking around. Where was a safe place? Where had this attack come from? Luna needed answers.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked the family as she lead them along the streets.

The mother shook her head. "We were just out for a walk and then suddenly were two ponies in the sky battling with magic."

"Two ponies in the sky battling with magic?" Luna repeated. "You mean to say two… alicorns?"

"I think so."

Luna couldn't believe it. The only two alicorns besides herself in all of Equestria were her own sister and their niece Princess Cadence. The thought of the two of them ever fighting seemed inconceivable. But then, she herself had once turned against Celestia. Had Princess Cadence done the same?

"Was it Princess Cadence and my sister?"

The father shook his head. "No, it wasn't either of them. They were both really high so we didn't get a good look at them, but we could see one was black and the other seemed to be covered in flames."

A black alicorn and a flaming alicorn battling. That was something Luna had never heard of before. Or was one of them an alicorn at all? All of the invading creatures were black and seemed to be able to fly as well as well as use magic, which among ponykind was a trait only alicorns possessed.

"Was the black one one of the creatures that are attacking?" Luna asked.

"It could have been," the father admitted. "Though it looked larger than the others. There was no mistaking the fiery one though I think. I got a good look at it, definitely pony."

Things were looking mysterious. Even if Luna's theory about the black alicorn being a larger bug creature was correct there was still a flaming alicorn somewhere. And Canterlot was in flames. Luna had to get this family somewhere safe quickly. But where?

"Princess Luna!" a voice called.

Luna looked and saw a pegasus member of the royal guard approaching her.

"What is going on? What happened while I was asleep?" Luna asked.

"Canterlot is being invaded Princess!" The guard informed her.

"I can see that!" she shouted, annoyed at the obvious. "How did this happen? And where is my sister?"

"It… it all started in the wedding hall Princess!" The guard said. "A young mare burst into the wedding hall as your sister was about to finish the wedding. Then another Princess Cadence entered the room. The one Captain Shining Armor was about to marry… she was an imposter! The queen of creatures called changelings… that's what these things attacking are! The mare, Twilight Sparkle, she attacked the Queen and got bitten!"

Luna gasped, remembering how Twilight Sparkle had helped her win the love of the ponies in Ponyville. After Celestia, Twilight was the closest friend Luna had. "Is Twilight alright?"

The guard looked down. "She was poisoned, there was venom in the Queen's bite. She's probably at the hospital now. I suggest you get there. Its being set as one of the defended grounds against the changelings!"

Luna nodded and looked at the family. "I will teleport all of you there with me," she then looked back at the guard. "But what of my sister?"

The guard sighed. "After Twilight Sparkle was poisoned, Princess Celestia… she… transformed into a dark alicorn… engulfed in… called herself Daybreaker"

Luna gasped. Her sister had suffered the same fate as she had! That flaming pony… it was her own sister!

"I must help her!" Luna exclaimed.

Looking at the family again, Luna quickly lit up her horn and teleported herself, the Pegasus guard and them to the Canterlot Hospital where a large number of Royal Guards had gathered. Injured citizens were being brought in as the fighting continued across all of Canterlot. Luna couldn't believe the devastation as she looked at the wounded. Some ponies were burned, likely because of Celestia's new form. All that fire in Canterlot… was Celestia… or Daybreaker's doing.

"Get inside!" Luna told the family.

They did as they were told.

"What do you want me to do, Princess?" the guard that she had teleported with her asked.

Looking at the burning city, Luna gave a determined look.

"We need to put out the fires across Canterlot. I want you to gather as many Pegasi as possible and get them to form a rain cloud to cover the entire city!"

"At once!" he saluted and flew off to perform his task while Luna looked on.

"My sister's rage is a terrible thing to behold," she said as tears escaped her eyes. Memories of how she had been envious of her sister and turned into Nightmare Moon flowed into her. Now Celestia had turned into Daybreaker, and when she was free she would no doubt feel great regret at what she had done to her own city. Luna would need to there for her, help her sister through her regret.

But first, she needed to free her sister from Daybreaker's influence. But how? It had taken the elements of harmony to transform Luna back into herself. Perhaps those would work the same way for Celestia.

No, Luna thought. Twilight Sparkle was in the hospital right now, possibly dying. Luna couldn't rely on the bearers of the elements to save her sister right now. Therefore, she would have to save Celestia herself. Use her love for her sister and hope it would be enough.

She flapped her wings, ready to begin her search for her sister. But before she could take off, Luna saw her. A alicorn with a flaming mane flew towards her.

"Hello, my traitor of a sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love for a Sister and Student

Luna stood there for a moment, looking at the fiery pony in horror.

Daybreaker cackled. "Surprised to see me like this?"

Luna sighed. "Yes, I never once thought you would turn into a dark alicorn like I-

"Dark alicorn?" Daybreaker repeated. "You call this dark? I call it very very bright! You were the dark one! You don't see any black on me do you? Are you jealous of me?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

Daybreaker scoffed. "You've always been jealous of me sister! That's what caused you to betray me a thousand years ago."

"I'm not jealous anymore," Luna said.

"You lie. I know it! I've always been more loved than you! Ponies would bask in my sun and sleep through your dark night! You know what my greatest mistake was! Banished you to the moon," Daybreaker said. "I should have destroyed you!"

She let out a breath of fire upon Luna who put up a moon shaped shield. Daybreaker let out three more blasts, the last of which broke the shield.

"Come on Luna, fight back!" Daybreaker ordered.

Luna simply stood still. "No. Never again. I will not fight you again sister."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "If you wish to destroy me then go ahead."

Daybreaker looked at Luna with angry eyes and charged up her horn to deliver the finishing blow. The Princess of the Night made no move to get out of the way.

"Stop!" a voice cried out.

Luna opened her eyes and saw Shining Armor, Spike, and the rest of Twilight Sparkle's friends coming out of the hospital. They put themselves in front of Princess Luna.

"I will not let you hurt Princess Luna!" Shining Armor stated.

"You are my captain of the guard!" Daybreaker said. "I order you to stand aside and allow me to deal with this traitor!"

"I do not take orders from dark alicorns. I serve Celestia, not you Daybreaker!" Shining Armor retorted.

Daybreaker snarled. "Than you have committed treason! The punishment for that is death!"

Fire erupted from Daybreaker's mouth yet again, and Shining Armor put up a shield. Much of his strength had returned since he'd been free from Chrysalis's control, but it wasn't enough. The shield quickly began to crack under Daybreaker's immense power.

"Everypony run! Get Princess Luna inside!" he yelled.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both took hold of one of Princess Luna's hooves.

"This way yer highness!" Applejack said as they

Daybreaker's fire broke Shining Armor's shield, forcing him to duck. It missed Princess Luna and the others, mostly. But Rarity's tail caught fire as the door closed behind them. Only once they were inside did the white unicorn suddenly feel the heal behind her. She looked behind her and screamed at the sight. Her friends meanwhile continued down the hall to the room Twilight was being kept in.

"Arrgh! My tail! Water I need water!"

Many of the other ponies in the room screamed at the sight. The only out of her friends who stopped and looked back was Spike.

"You thirsty?" a blind pony in the waiting room asked, completely oblivious to the fact her tale was burning. "There's a drinking fountain down the hall I recall!"

Rarity felt like that was a bad joke, but ran in that direction as it was the only water she knew of right now. She dashed in the direction of the hallway, Spike trailing after her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Approaching the drinking fountain, Rarity bent down so that her butt was facing it. Spike jumped up and grabbed hold of her burning tail. Cringing from both the pains, Rarity focused her magic on the handle of the drinking fountain while Spike moved her tail. His fireproof scales allowing him to maneuver it without getting harmed. Within a few moments the fire was put out, but the damage was done.

"Oh," Rarity stroked her blackened tail. "You poor dear! I hate to do this again!"

She took out a pair of scissors and cut off her tail just as she had during their hunt for the elements of harmony.

Suddenly heat moved in on her as Daybreaker approached. Rarity trembled as she and Spike stood against the fiery pony.

"Where is my sister?" Daybreaker asked.

"I know not Sweet Celestia! I mean… Darling Daybreaker if you prefer that!" Rarity pleaded. "Please you've already burned my tail and forced me to cut it off!"

"If you don't pledge yourself to me, I will burn away all the fur on your lovely coat and have you walk around naked!" Daybreaker said.

Rarity gulped. After a moments pondering. She bowed and lied. "I pledge myself to you, please. It would be a great honor to be your personal fashion designer!"

That had always been a dream of Rarity's. But she wanted to be a fashion designer for Celestia not Daybreaker. She'd have to make fireproof dresses if she worked for this Dark Alicorn. Still she knew she would never be able to take Daybreaker in a fight, but if she could trick her somehow and wait for an opportunity.

"Good," Daybreaker said before walking past her. "Now, where are you sister?"

She walked down the hallways of the emergency room where Spike and Rarity watched her. Looking through the windows of each room, she eventually saw them. Her sister stood in a room with the rest of Twilight's Sparkles friends. Daybreaker grinned and was about to send out one final burst of fire upon the door to this room and trap them all inside it to burn. But then she saw something that caused her heart to stop. Twilight Sparkle was hooked up to a bunch of medical instruments. Her eyes closed as though she were sleeping, a doctor unicorn bent over her.

Daybreaker's red eyes flickered as she saw Twilight in such a state. The fire of hatred within her heart suddenly quenched, replaced by concern and love at the sight of the pony she considered her own daughter. The fire outside in the form of her mane turned back to their regular multicolors and she turned back to Celestia. Gasping, Celestia stood there for a moment, in shock as the memories of what she had done… and almost done… surfaced.

Then she was shot from behind by a beam of blue magic.

"Oh dear, I meant to shoot Daybreaker not Celestia!" Rarity stammered.

Seeing her return to her former self caused sighs of relief from all the ponies in the room, as well as Spike and Rarity. Celestia got up to her hooves, the pain from Raritys attack nothing compared to the guilt in her heart. She opened the door with her magic and looked at Luna with remorseful eyes.

"Little Sister, I am so sorry!" Celestia said as tears flowed from her eyes. "I nearly destroyed you."

Luna approached her. "Was not your fault sister. No pony is incorruptible."

The younger sister nuzzled the elder. Celestia then looked at Twilight.

"How is she?"

The doctor in front of Twilight shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. The poison is coursing through her veins. We've given her a sedative to allow her to sleep and not be in pain… but… we don't have enough to time to analyze the venom in her blood and create an antidote. If only we'd had experiences with changeling venom before. It will take a miracle to save her now."

All of them bowed their heads, it now seemed all hope was lost for their friend. Tears appeared in their eyes as they looked at Twilight.

Celestia approached her student. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I couldn't save you."

She then turned to Rarity. "I'm sorry about your tail as well."

Rarity shook her head. "I would rather lose my tail a hundred times over than Twilight! The elements grew it-

The white unicorn suddenly stopped midsentence as an idea clicked in her head.

"I think I know how we can save Twilight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Daybreaker vs Chrysalis Chapter Five: Saving Twilight

"You do?" Celestia asked, looking at Rarity.

The fashionista nodded. "I have an idea at least. Remember when I cut off my tail that night we all went after Nightmare Moon and I gave it to that Sea Serpent?"

Everypony nodded except Spike, Celestia and Luna who had been absent for that scene.

"The elements restored it. If they can grow back a cut off tail, they must have powerful healing properties!" Rarity concluded.

Celestia nodded. "Rarity, you are absolutely correct! The elements can be used as a highly effective weapon. But they can also be used for healing, though it's much rarer to use them for that as they are more famous for combating evil."

"Good thinking Rare!" Applejack said. "Come on! We got to get Twilight to the elements."

"But what if they don't work?" Fluttershy asked. "And can we use them without Twilight being awake?"

Celestia hesitated. "Oh, I don't know. But it may be our only chance! Come on!"

Celestia got Twilight on her back and was about to run out of the hospital when Shining Armor suddenly burst in.

"Get away from-" he started. "Oh, you're you again!" he let out a breath of relief.

Celestia looked at her captain with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry for attacking you Shining Armor."

Shining looked at his sister on Celestia's back. "Where are you taking Twilight?"

"We have an idea that might save her," Applejack told him. "The elements of harmony!"

Shining Armor looked out the window. "There's still fighting going on out there."

He was right, outside Changelings and Ponies were still battling. Though the ponies were thankfully starting to gain ground.

"Oh, it will take us forever to get to the elements of harmony!" Rarity lamented. "We'll never reach the castle in time!"

"It might even be burned the ground by now!" Fluttershy added.

Celestia would have chuckled at that if Twilight's life weren't on the line. "Are you all forgetting the spells of teleportation? Get close to me! I'll take us straight to the castle"

All the ponies did so, Celestia focused magic on her horn. Her strength was somewhat depleted from her battle with Chrysalis as well as her time as Daybreaker. But she still had the magic needed to teleport all of them to the room in the castle where the elements of harmony were being kept. The only problem they encountered was… the room was on fire!

The ponies coughed as smoke entered their lungs.

"Some great idea here!" Rainbow Dash said. "Teleport us right into a burning castle filled with fire and smoke! Ah well, not like we had any other choice. Hang on, I'll clear this place out so we can breathe!"

The blue Pegasus spread her wings and flapped them, driving the smoke away from her friends and allowing them to breathe and see. Celestia looked in the direction of the vault containing the elements, which the pathway was still clear to thankfully. Celestia dashed to it and cast the spell to open the vault, which only she could use. The vault opened and Celestia took out the beautiful chest containing the elements.

"Great we got the elements!" Applejack said. "But I reckon we better use them someplace that's not filled up with a bunch hot flame?"

The cowgirl pony was right. Celestia teleported them out of the castle next. On the bright side they got away from the fire, but on the downside, they were now surrounded by changelings.

"Sweet applesauce! Ya got to be kidding me!" Applejack shouted. "Out of the fire and into an army! Trade one danger for another!"

Celestia, her strength depleted from teleporting again, collapsed. She didn't respond, but silently lamented all of her shortsightedness that had happened ever since the wedding had been put into motion. She'd ignored Twilight's warnings about the fake Cadence, now the unicorn still on her back was close to death. She'd set her own castle on fire, as well as parts of Canterlot. Suddenly she felt something hit her head. Something wet. A drop of water. Looking up, Celestia saw a large raincloud in the sky covering all of Canterlot. Soon she felt a barrage of water drops coming down. This brought her an instant of relief, the fires she'd caused in her city would be put out. But it vanished as the changelings around them advanced. Shining Armor snarled, putting himself between Princess Celestia as well as his sister. The changelings inched closer, and Shining Armor surrounded himself, the Princesses, as well as his sister and her friends with a shield. The giant bugs rammed into the shield, but to no avail.

"Get on the elements!" he shouted to Twilight's friends. "Save her!"

Rarity opened the chest with her magic and lifted each element out, placing it upon the necks of her friends and herself before taking the last element. The tiara of magic, and placing up Twilight's head. All of the mane 5 gathered around their poisoned friend. The bike marks on Twilights neck had turned a sickly green. Spike put his head to her chest.

"I can barely hear her heart! We need to act quickly!" he said.

The mane 5 closed their eyes, focusing. Willing the elements around their neck to heal their dying friend. Light shot from their necklaces into Twilight's own neck where the bite was.

"Twilight, please be healed!" Fluttershy screamed as she watched the light hit. "We don't want to lose you!"

"We still have a lot to make up for!" Rainbow Dash said, unable to hold back her tears as she thought back to how she'd left Twilight like she'd meant nothing to her.

"When all this is over, you can have all the cider and whatever else you want from my farm!" Applejack promised.

"Ten new dresses! Free of charge!" Rarity added.

"We'll do anything to make it up to you Twilight!" Pinkie said as tears flowed down her eyes. "Please, just be healed!"

They continued to channel magic, hoping to see some sign from Twilight. Then the tiara on her head lit up and the magic stopped flowing from the necklaces. It stayed on Twilight who suddenly took a deep breath, the green bite on her neck closed, the sickly color fading. She then opened her eyes.

"Twilight are you okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I think so," Twilight got to her hooves, but noticed she was standing on something. Looking down she let out a gasp as she saw she was standing on Princess Celestia herself.

"Princess! I'm so sorry- I…" Twilight broke off, recalling the recent events. "Wait didn't you turn into a dark alicorn?"

"Yes," Celestia smiled weakly at her student. "But I'm back now. Seeing you in that hospital snapped me out of it. I'm glad you're okay. I was afraid I would lose you. In fact, I still am. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be my student anymore."

Twilight nuzzled her mentors heads. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"We were scared of losing you," Applejack said.

"Uh! Hate to break this up!" Shining shouted. "But we got a problem!"

The changelings were using their magic together against his shield. And it was starting to crack. Twilight and her friends as well as Princess Luna assumed battle stances while Spike glared at the changelings. They were ready to fight to the end.

Suddenly, beams of magic suddenly hit the changelings from behind.

"Get away from our daughter!" a gray mare with a white and purple mane said. "You will not hurt her again!"

Twilight Velvet along with her husband Night Light and Princess Cadence appeared.

"Mom! Dad!" Twilight exclaimed. "You're okay!"

Flashback:

_As they ran from the wedding hall where Daybreaker and Chyrsalis began their battle, Twilight Velvet and Night Light caught up with them. _

_ "Twilight honey!" Velvet said as she watched her daughter cringing in pain. _

_ "Please don't die my little filly!" Night Light said with tears in his eyes. _

_ They ran through the streets of Canterlot, Twilight was unable to teleport in her current state. Shining Armor and Cadence hadn't reached that magic level, forcing them to go by foot. Above them, they saw Daybreaker chasing Chrysalis through the sky. Saw great destruction ran down on Canterlot. Twilight caught glimpses of the battle here and there, until eventually Daybreaker fell._

_ "No! Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. _

_ Chrysalis then used her power, which seemed to be stronger than ever, to break Shining Armor's shield. _

_ "Oh no!" Shining said he beheld this. _

_ The changelings in the sky then descended upon them. _

_ "What do we do?" Fluttershy asked. _

_ Shining Armor looked at his father. "Dad, take Twilight to the hospital. I'm gonna-"_

_ "No son, you maybe Captain of the Guard but you had a lot of your strength taken from that Queen feeding on your love," Night Light said. _

_ "You keep going Shiny! We'll hold these creatures off!" Velvet said. _

_ The two older unicorns readied their horns for battle. _

"_I will fight with you," Cadence stated. _

_Shining couldn't believe it. _

_ "Cadence, you're too hurt!" _

_ "I'll be fine! I can fly and use magic!" she reminded him. "Get going!" _

_ The alicorn spread her wings and began firing at the changelings with her future parents in law to back her up. _

End Flashback:

They had obviously managed to defeat all the changelings they'd encountered, though Night Light had a black eye and Velvet's mane was messed up from when a changeling had bitten it. Fortunately, the venom hadn't gotten in her blood, so she was fine. They shot spells at the changelings attacking Shining Armor's shield. Many of the large buglike creatures turned to face their new attackers. This gave Twilight and her friends an opportunity.

Shining Armor lowered his shield and went on the offensive, firing his own beam of magic at the changelings. Twilight, Rarity and Luna did the same, staying close to Celestia in order to protect her. Rainbow Dash delivered punches and kicks to Changelings that flew at them while Applejack did the same on the ground. Pinkie used her confetti canon, Spike breathed fire, and Fluttershy (anger and determination still filling her usually kind heart) gave them a stare so frightening they couldn't even attack her.

Once the last changeling was dealt with, Velvet and Night Light ran up to their daughter.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Velvet asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine," Twilight told her mother. "The elements healed me."

"Oh, thank Celestia," Night Light said. "Was afraid we'd lose you! And I see Celestia's back to normal."

Celestia looked at him with a smile. But inside her heart, there was a different feeling. Jealousy.

_I love Twilight like my own daughter. I want her for myself. _

Celestia shook her head. Why would she think that?

Cadance approached Shining Armor, "Can you use your magic to get rid of the rest of the changelings?"

Shining Armor tried to create a large repelling spell meant to expel enemies from Canterlot. But it failed.

"I'm still not strong enough," he said.

"Then take my love," Cadance said, putting her horn on his.

Light shined between them, their manes picked up as though in the wind. Then a great shockwave of love spread across Canterlot, sending all the changelings out. The rain cloud quenched the fires around Canterlot, and all seemed well.

Except for the faint red glow in Celestia's eyes.

**Authors Notes**:**You liked this story? Well stick around, cause more of it will come! Daybreaker is not done yet, cause she wants Twilight for herself. There will be a sequel soon! Don't know how long it will be before I get started, maybe in a few days or a week. But this has been a fun write, just wanted to think of what could have happened if Twilight had fought Chrysalis first and a lot more came out. Though I've made a few mistakes here and there like having Rarity betray her friends at first, meant to have her pretend to work for Daybreaker. Ah well, get that fixed. **


End file.
